


blekghd

by uleck444



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uleck444/pseuds/uleck444
Summary: mark lee knows nothing besides silence. but there's this one sound which is stuck in his head all the time. lee donghyuck.
Relationships: Markhyuck - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	blekghd

**Author's Note:**

> please stream coming home as it was the only thing which kept me writing thanks bless u

There were several things in the wrold Mark Lee was scared of since forever and he never understood this unfounded dread which made him stay at his place for weeks, not saying a word to anyone, just to convince himself he's absolutely safe.  
A single drop of rain touched his frozen cheeks just in time he was about to enter the entirely crowded area of the mall. It was stuffy, air has already smelled like rotten pastries and he unconsciously started to feel dizzy. He looked around slowly. The attendance was a lot of bigger than usual which he quickly took a notice of. It's not like he was there often after all. He scratched the back of his head, being unable to notice any of his friend in the massive mob which made him feel sick in his stomach. His hands getting sweaty and breath probably shaking. The small concerts settled at the hugest mall they could possibly book. And for what? Basically only to attrack all the potential benefactors passing by their nook? Well. They simply weren't Mark's cup of tea anymore as he used to say.   
And nobody could blame him actually. Nobody ever did.  
He passes by an old lady pointing at the unfinished stage construction in the corner of the area and looks back as soon as she starts laughing. To be honest, everyone's here laughing. Smiling. Screaming. Talking. It's loud. Exhaustingly loud. And he feels tears in the corner of his eyes as he tries to get to the back of the stage and ask for his friends to pick him up because he feels like he isn't able to take a breath anymore.  
And then he feels vibrations in his back pocket.

s far as they knew the only experience Mark Lee could possibly carry back home from them was some old woman in the audience punching him straight into his face with her shopping bag since he didnt move a bit further; which actually took place and wasnt any kind of misconception created by his own mind. But Mark luckily resign himself to this. Old ladys, pushing and q u i e t n e s s. Nevertheless he was still taking part in these events from time to time.  
He may not have fancied them at any point. But Kim Dongyoung did.  
Mark met him at the age of 14 - a short teen, blinded by his own bangs dyed pink at the school bathroom. He sneaked into his side of the desk one time and showed him a short note, written on a jaggy, sticky paper in a shade of blue, saying:

you were staring at me a lot today dude:---/// you must like my new hair sO MUCH!!!! am i right?

Not really. You just seemed to be very loud in the library. Couldn't focus on my notes. - was Mark's answer, enrolled just under Dongyoung's disgusting and crooked handwritting.  
And then he thought he's done with him forever. As long as he noticed Dongyoung's scribbling something on the back of the paper and smirking at him for a moment. He glanced at the small latters and suddenly freezed up.

okay, i'm sorry you're literally so boring  
...let's be friends!

And so they did. Kim Dongyoung took his number, called them "partners in crime" as they were always silent, nothing except texting and giving one another a stare from time to time when a gentle laugh was the only sound ringing between them; they hang out after school, eyes fastened to phone screens made them look like they're bored in each others company while they were exchanging some silly pictures on the chat. At the end of the day, Mark Lee was only the "deaf dude" - always sitting at the bench, staring at everyone to the point they felt uncomfortable under his gaze but he was never aware of this as he couldn't catch any different kind of contact with others. No screaming, small talks or joking around. Just staring since they were perhaps scared of his disability.

With Dongyoung everything became different. 

So he was there again, sitting at the faded, kinda dirty couch in the hall leading to the bathroom section as he was waiting for his friends to pick him up. Kim's been bustling around, probably busy with his schedule as Mark only recognized his pink hair flowing rarely somewhere in the multitude. Just like a kid in a candy store - Mark thought to himself, smirking at the sight. He wasn't the same whipster from secondary school anymore - a lot of taller, face looking more mature, eyes sparkling right now and a big smile on his lips as he was passionately talking to his co-worker. As far as this events might not have been any kind of fun for Mark, Dongyoung was obsessed with them. Not only because he has been one of the promoters so far, but also since he simply enjoyed it. He was going crazy about today's christmas occurence he has been precisely planning for weeks and this was enough for Mark to support it.  
\----  
They boys was sitiing in the changing room - headphones on as always, pen stick into his mouth.  
"What are you listening to???"  
"you like this song? xx"  
"I don't know it to be honest, sorry"  
"ou:[[ i was singing it yesterday at the christmas fundraising. you were staring at me a lot, i thought you payed attention and liked it!"  
"Im deaf. Sorry for giving you some kind of false hope.... ps.: was staring cause you looked really cute!"  
And with these words he left, leaving Donghyuck absolutely speachless.  
\----  
He bought a notebook.  
"today you are the one looking very cute:] btw! im donghyuck. and what's your name?"  
\----  
this time he bought two coffees at starbucks with names written on it. he gave one to haechan and showed him his.  
"this coffee's really yummy!! wanna go grab one tomo? aroung 15?xx"  
\----

HYUCK  
so you were born deaf? or some accident maybe?  
MARK  
Born  
HYUCK  
:(((  
MARK  
Whats your favourite song?  
HYUCK  
20 Dollar Nose Bleed  
MARK  
How does it go?

....

MARK  
And what's your favourite sound??  
HYUCK  
your laugh.....i really like the sound of you laughing  
\------  
guitar part  
\------  
HYUCK  
u sad bastard!!!i wrote you a song!!!!

When I walked for a while  
On the snowy street  
I turned around and you were looking at me  
Right when the journey is over  
I will know  
Then I’ll hold you tight like before  
I won’t even ask  
And I’ll go back to you  
I’m coming home

Donghyuck was feeling like home right now.  
\-------  
MARK  
I think you'll like this one:--)  
[link to sleeping at last]  
HYUCK  
i think you would like it too x  
\-----  
HYUCK


End file.
